This invention relates to a photo and heat sensitive recording medium for recording an optical image, and an image recording method employing the recording medium.
Various image recording media and various image recording methods using the recording media are known conventionally. One of the known methods is such that an image is recorded onto a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium. Specifically, a latent image corresponding to image information on an original is formed, by exposure to light, onto a microcapsule sheet having carried thereon microcapsules each of which contains photo-curable resin including dye precursor. Then, a developer sheet is superimposed upon the microcapsule sheet. The developer sheet is coated with developer agent which can react with the dye precursor to develop color. Subsequently, pressure is applied to the superimposed microcapsule sheet and developer sheet, to destroy the uncured microcapsules. The dye precursor squeezed out of the ruptured microcapsules reacts with the developer agent on the developer sheet to develop color. Thus, an image corresponding to the latent image on the microcapsule sheet is recorded onto the developer sheet.
Another one of the known methods is such that an image is recorded onto an ordinary sheet of paper by the use of a wet ribbon. Specifically, a ribbon impregnated with photo-curable composition is pressurized by an impact head to transfer image information to a subject being transferred, to form an image corresponding to the image information onto the subject. Then, the subject is exposed to light to cure the photo-curable composition, thereby fixing the image on the subject.
Still another one of the known methods is such that an image is recorded by the use of screen printing. Specifically, a screen plate having carried thereon image information is employed to print photo-curable composition onto a subject being transferred, to form an image onto the subject. Subsequently, the subject is exposed to light to cure the photo-curable composition, thereby fixing the image on the subject.
However, there is yet room for improvement in the above-described conventional methods. That is, the method employing the photo and pressure sensitive recording medium has such a problem that, because of the pressure sensitivity, scratches or the like tend to be formed on the front side of the recording medium so that the image quality is damaged. The method using the wet ribbon has such a problem that, because of the impact system, transfer of an image having complicated outlines is difficult. Furthermore, the method due to the screen printing has such a problem that production of the screen plate for the photo-curable composition results in an increase in the cost.